


Appellation

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Abusive Relationships, Crowley Was Not Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Pre-Fall (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the moment, Lucifer's attention can make an angel feel... special.
Relationships: Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	Appellation

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as for a 100 word prompt, but what one exactly I can't recall. Abuse of Authority? Earning a Nickname? Something else?

"Stay a while," Lucifer says as the meeting ends, and Gadreel stops halfway to the door, pointing at himself in mute question as if there was ever any doubt when Lucifer addressed someone.

"Yes, you," Lucifer affirms anyway, smiling, and Gadreel's wings fold abruptly, earning snickering laughter from a few lingering co-workers who are very eager to leave when Lucifer frowns at them.

"Don't mind them," he says as the last hurries out, and Gadreel finds that he suddenly does mind them, wishes he had been quicker in leaving, that he hadn't been singled out. Or he tries to wish, anyway – it's difficult not to want Lucifer's attention. In the moment, it makes an angel feel... special.

After the moment, Gadreel is discovering, is a different matter.

"You should speak up more," Lucifer says, reaching out idly and tucking a few ruffled feathers back into place while Gadreel holds very still and pretends everything is perfectly normal, Lucifer grooms wings all the time. "You always have such clever ideas."

"Thank you," he says a trifle unevenly as Lucifer's fingers comb axillaries he hadn't thought were that messy and honestly isn't sure he likes others touching.

"No," Lucifer chides – gently, his disapproval is always gentle, Gadreel's noticed, possibly to make up for how much it stings anyway – "Don't thank me. That's not what I want."

"I – I'll try to –" Gadreel starts, then catches Lucifer's eyes narrowing and corrects himself hastily, "I _will_." 

Lucifer smiles, beneficent, and every muscle Gadreel wasn't aware of tensing relaxes.

"Good," he says, and steps away. Gadreel isn't sure if his wings shudder with loss or relief. "Turn for me?"

He turns in place obediently, hyperaware of Lucifer's gaze on his wings – just his wings, of course – and holds them slightly higher when Lucifer nods to himself, approving.

"Lovely," he says, and there's something there Gadreel isn't sure how to read. He sounds distracted, almost. A greater part of Gadreel than he would ever admit is relieved at the thought of the after-meeting meeting being over and he shuffles towards the door, only for Lucifer to laugh.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought--"

"Right now you don't think anything without me," Lucifer says. "Stop."

He stops.

"Will you kneel for me, Gadreel?"

He will.

He looks up at Lucifer uncertainly, so bright and glorious above him it makes his eyes sting, and watches him consider him, clapping his hands together as he decides on something.

"Come here – no, stay on your knees," he says when Gadreel tries to rise.

It doesn't feel right when he has wings, long and broad and made for soaring, but he doesn't know the word for what it is, for an angel to be made to crawl.

"You look good like that," Lucifer says when he reaches his feet, reaching down to cup his chin, and it almost makes the unsettling feeling go away. "Suits you, really, squirming at my feet."

He's grinning brightly, beautiful, and Gadreel flushes and tries not to think.

"Maybe you should stay there, Crawly."


End file.
